Another Time, Another Place, Another Life
by Wrightless Storey
Summary: What would it be like to wake up and not remember anything from the past seven years of your life?..Jack/Sam
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i don't own them, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera..**

-x-x-x-

Everything was fuzzy, but she was definitely laying on something very soft and comfy. Slowly opening her eyes, blinking away the sleep, she looked around the room…wait she knew this room.._'The cabin.'_ Shooting upright quickly she realized she was in the large bed by herself, the bedroom door was closed, but she could hear faint voices through the door. Looking down upon herself she found herself dressed in simple black flannel pajama pants and an oversized grey short sleeved shirt…definitely not hers as she pulled the collar up to her nose…_'Jack'_. This could not be happening…

Slowly pushing the large comforter away from her legs she slipped her feet off the side of the bed and got up, her bare feet making a small patter noise against the wood beneath them as she made her way to the door quietly and hesitantly, afraid to find out what as behind it. Her fingers briefly touched the knob as her other hand brushed her stray long, golden locks behind her ear when she finally turned it and immediately heard laughter…children's laughter coming from down the stairs. As she made her way to the stairs she found pictures among the walls. The first one she came upon was two boys; they were both toddler age maybe two and three. They were playing in a mud pile outside. The older boy with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes sat spread eagle in the middle of the mud with streaks of it all over his face and every other part of his body. The younger boy with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes had mud caked all over his face she could barely make anything out other than his eyes as he pushed trucks and cars through the mud next to the older boy.

The next picture she came upon was of three children. The first and obviously older boy who looked to be about four sat in a tub full of bubbles with another boy that seemed not too younger next to him. He was holding his hands out with bubbles in them along with bubbles amongst his head and face with a huge smile on his that little face. But what caught her eyes was the third child sitting in front of the older boys legs, it was a little girl, and obviously younger than the other two. She had crazy blonde curls going in every direction and dark brown eyes as she splashed away at the water. The one thing she definitely didn't miss was the way all three of them smiled brightly at whoever was behind the camera.

Finally the last and third picture there was before the stairs was all three of the children once again around a kitchen table with play dough. The older boy who looked to be around six now was kneeling in a chair next to the table adding to a large pile of multicolored play dough on the table. The next child that caught her eye was the other boy, looked to be about four or five, laid sprawled on the other end of the table on his belly, feet crossed behind him, elevated in the air as he made what looked like an airplane with a fake green play dough moustache on his face. Then there was the little girl about two or three sat in the middle of the table squishing her fingers into the play dough between her legs while smiling up at the camera.

Taking one last glance at the picture she was suddenly interrupted by a high pitched squeal followed by laughter. Out of curiosity and knowing that she would have to figure out what was going on sooner or later she slowly made her way down the wooden stairs and found herself standing in a hallway of the front door. Straight ahead was a doorway that led to the obvious living room, beside the stairs was a closed door, and to her right was another open doorway with the door that led to what seemed to be the kitchen.

Taking the last four steps to the doorway she poked her head around the doorway and found a shocking surprise. There before her was a floury mess of four people. The three children she had seen in the pictures were present and so was…Jack, who was currently sitting in the middle of the floury mess covered in it himself with a floured little girl in his arms and next to him on their back was the older boy. But there was one child missing…looking over she found the middle boy standing in the sink with small bits of flour here and there. The one thing that made her smile of this unusual and confusing sight was the fact that every single one of them were laughing hysterically. She had no idea who the children were…well she had an idea, but had no idea how she had gotten here. Plus Jack looked happy…for once he looked genuinely happy.

"Mommy's awake!" The small boy in the sink cried out drawing her shocked attention to him as he stood with a full blown smile among his flour streaked face.

"Mommy!" Cried the little girl who struggled to get out of Jack's arms, but failed.

"Sam?" Jack called to her noticing something was definitely off with her as they made eye contact. But that was the last thing she heard or even saw before the darkness over came her.

-x-x-x-

**AN: To continue or not to continue...that is the question. Now only an answer from the readers will suffice :]. Hope you enjoyed the first bit, just a random thought has popped into my head and I'm debating whether I should continue or not! Your thoughts are very much appreciated! ****This is the first story I've written or I guess started and attempted for SG-1, normally I stick with Atlantis. So hopefullyy this all goes well! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

This time she woke to soft whispers and a pressure on her waist along with two elbows digging into her chest. Slowly opening her eyes she found herself back in the bed she woke up in the first time along with two other intruders. There before her was the two younger children both cleaned up from their flour mess in the kitchen. The girl was sitting on her waist and leaning forward with a huge smile on her face, her still slightly wet blonde curls falling along her face. The boy was sitting next to them on her left in the open area of the bed, he also had a smile on his face.

"Hi mommy." The boy stated to her before kissing her cheek and cuddling up against her side. She didn't know what to say or how to react…

"Umm…hi." That's all she could think of but thankfully she was rescued when the door opened and there stood Jack with a glass of water in his hand.

"Alright you two munchkins, go help your brother clean up the kitchen while I check on mom." He ordered the two children who obediently listened, jumped off the bed, and ran out the door and down the stairs. Looking back to Sam he shut the door and walked up to her, sitting on the bed next to her.

"So how you feeling?" Jack asked handing her the glass as she sat up and leaned back against the head board.

"Confused." She replied softly before taking a sip and continuing. "Sir…I don't remember anything. I don't know what's going on, how I got here, how we got here, who those children are…well I know, but I at the same time I don't. I don't remember a thing." She felt ridiculous having absolutely no idea about the whole situation.

"Well we are at my cabin in Minnesota, we've been here for about a week now, and those children…are ours. Jacob, Nicolas, and Grace." Now he was getting confused and didn't know what she was talking about himself.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't recall any of this ever happening." She shook her head placing the glass on the night stand beside her.

"You're Colonel Samantha Carter-O'Neill, you work at the SGC on base as a scientist, and I retired to stay at home with our kids. Jacob who is six, Nic who is five, and Grace who is three. We've been married for seven years. We got engaged and married all within a few months time after you were rescued from Fifth. What else is there to remember…" The last sentence came out softly from his lips.

"The last seven years of my life apparently…" She whispered to herself, which Jack obviously heard, as she stared at her intertwined fingers in her lap. None of this was right…it was all wrong, it shouldn't have happened like this. She should be able to remember, but she couldn't remember a thing not even her rescue seven years ago.

-x-x-x-

She still had no clue as to what was going on, and she honestly didn't feel safe…around any of them, barely even Jack. Thinking about possibilities of how this happened or what was even going on she was suddenly interrupted when someone crawled right into her lap and snuggled up to her…Grace.

"I love you mommy." She told her softly before looking up at her expectantly waiting for her reply.

"I-I…I love you too, Grace." Sam knew she had to reply to this young girl or else she would clearly break her little heart if her 'mother' did not reply to her confession. But she felt awkward with…Grace. As if she didn't belong, as if none of them belonged here. But she also couldn't stop thinking of how nice it would be if all of this really did happen, how nice it would be if it all really was true, that this little girl now cuddled in her arms was hers…

-x-x-x-

"I don't know what's going on in that mind of yours Sam…but if we need to get you back to the SGC and get you some help or something, we can do that you know. No problem." Slowly, testing the waters Jack slid into the bed next to her. He knew she had a rough day trying to figure everything out and wanted to make sure she was okay…

"What makes you think something is wrong with me? Just because I'm confused, have no idea what has happened for the past seven years of my life, suddenly have three children and a retired husband…what could possibly be wrong?" At first he thought she was being serious…but then she let the truth come out.

"Sam…" Immediately she cut him off with a wave of the hand.

"Sir…Jack…I'm sorry. I'm just confused and frustrated that I can't remember anything from the past seven years. I'll be fine, just give me some time." She muttered under her breath sinking into the bed, pulling the covers up tight.

_'As if sleeping with your CO isn't awkward enough…wait husband, used to be CO. Ugh I give up.'_

"Everything is going to be fine Samantha." She had never heard him say her full name before it…it sounded so, foreign and wrong yet so familiar. Glancing up at him she opened her mouth to say something but was suddenly cut off from his own mouth on hers.

At first she was shocked to say the least considering to her, he was still her CO. But then she started to melt into it…and when it got stronger she noticed how he was getting a little, aroused and rough. It started to scare her a little to be honest, it shouldn't be like this. Pulling back quickly, she turned her head away…but he merely followed by placing his lips along her neck.

"Sir…Jack, Jack please." She was practically beginning him by now and noticed him hesitate to pull away, but finally gave into her wishes and merely stared down at her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He quickly told her before placing a small kiss on her forehead and lying down next to her pulling her close in his embrace. But just as she was fully in his arms he felt her tense up…

"What is it, what's wrong?" He leaned over to look her in the eyes.

"I-I…I'm sorry, but this feels…wrong. I can't remember anything and it's like it doesn't faze you at all. Like it's just another day to you…when this is all so new and confusing for me. It's not that easy to just suddenly adapt to all this sir." She stared up at him afraid of his response. But he had to understand how quickly he was pushing her and how hard this all was for her to take in.

"You're right, and I'm sorry too. You have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't be so calm and easy with all this. But to me the last seven years we've spent together you have been perfectly fine and fantastic…and now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe you don't remember the last seven years? Just last night you were referring to the day Nic was born because of something he did." She could see the frustration and anger building up in Jack's eyes…

"Maybe we should go back to the SGC and figure out what's going on." She suggested knowing there had to be a reason for all this. He merely nodded in agreement before laying back down after shutting the lamp off next to him. Soon enough they were both fast asleep.

-x-x-x-

**AN: Chapter two installed! Just a warning I've noticed more and more as I go through this story how 'brief' I guess it is, but that's just how I write soo my bad for those it may annoy within time. I guess I've always found myself to be direct. But anyways with that thought in mind I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the ones who reviewed and liked the first! Thank you for those reviews also, I really appreciate it! :]**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning seemed to go by extremely slow. She had gotten up, showered, and got ready for the day before she went down to get breakfast with her…family. Once breakfast was over they cleaned up their dishes and the kitchen before the children got dressed and ready for the day.

"Daddy why do we have to go back to Colorado?" Little Nicolas asked his father as his dark blue t-shirt was pulled down over his head making his brown hair stick out in every direction.

"Because mommy isn't feeling very well and we need to make sure she is okay. How about you and Jake pack a bag for the ride while I go check on Grace and so how she is doing." He suggested to the two boys in the room before walking out to his daughters room to help her.

Meanwhile Sam was taking in her surroundings as she hung up with Dr. Lam from the SGC telling them what was going on and that they were coming back. _'I have to be missing something…this isn't right.'_ But her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Jack came to a halt next to her…

"Ready to go?" He stated startling her a little before placing a hand slowly onto her shoulder drawing her into his side.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm ready. What about…what about the kids?" Turning to him she questioned as she took in his casual appearance before looking him in the eyes.

"Yep, you-betchya. They're putting their bags in the car now. It's going to be a long drive if you need anything, get it now." He explained to her staring into her piercing blue eyes.

"Alright sounds good…" That's when she noticed something…something different. Just as he turned away she wrapped her fingers around his forearm pulling him back…

"What? Something wrong?" He merely asked her not too concerned as she stared upon his face in confusion…

"Yeah…what ever happened to your scar? It's…it's gone…" She mumbled before reaching up and brushing her fingers delicately along his left eyebrow where a scar once stood.

"Oh…oh that. Yeah some special cream Doc gave me got rid of that a long time ago." Shrugging his shoulders and seeing the look of confusion but understanding in his eyes he told her one last time to get her things she needed and walked off to get his own…

_'Wonder what kind of 'special cream' that was…'_

-x-x-x-

Jack may have told her the ride back to Colorado was long…but to her it definitely felt like at least two days! It seemed as though it was never going to end, but she also didn't miss the little things along the way that weren't there…that should have been. Things were definitely not as they seemed to be.

"We're here Sam." He shook her shoulder a little getting her out of her daze before turning to look in the back seat at the three sleeping children. Clearly they were going to have to carry the children in.

"Can we take them in there?" The SGC was not a good place for children…

"Of course we can. You get Grace and I'll get the boys." He informed her before they moved and grabbed the children, locked the truck up, and made their way inside.

_'That's odd…no checkpoints or check ins to get in…'_ She thought as they went directly to the elevator and down they went to the infirmary.

"I'm going to take the boys to our quarters and I'll come back for Grace. Why don't you take her and make your way to the infirmary." He instructed getting a nod before going off with the boys.

-x-x-x-

Nobody could give her the answers she wanted. There was nothing wrong with her, no bumps or bruises, no supernatural disease or species living inside her to cause the memory loss, nothing was fitting together, and everyone's story was exactly the same of the past seven years with a few 'personal' tid bits here and there. Finally getting done with all the testing from Dr. Lam she quickly made her way out of the infirmary and to her lab while she waited for the test results. Pulling open her top right drawer of her desk she reached in for…gone. It was gone, it wasn't even in the drawer anymore. The picture she kept in there of her parents and Mark when she was a young girl. But it was completely empty other than a few useless things here and there…but the most important piece was missing.

"Hey, want to go to the mess hall?" Jack suddenly appeared in the doorway, taking a few steps inside her lab.

"Umm, sure." She shrugged before pushing her chair back and making her way out with him.

_'Surprisingly I'm not hungry…nor have I been any time that we've eaten…'_ Infact she hadn't really eaten anything Jack placed before her, she was never hungry, which reminded her that she still had yet to even use the toilet since she woke yesterday. _'What is going on?'_

-x-x-x-

"What would you like?" He asked as she sat down at a corner table.

"Jello sounds good right about now sir…uh Jack." But then she saw a confused look on his face…

"Jello? They haven't carried…jello for a long time Sam. I'll get something else…" He shrugged before turning around a walking off. His reaction to her seemed as though he had never even heard of jello before. And the things he came back with really surprised her…she had no idea what half of it was, and he didn't even grab the cake that sat there.

"Are you feeling okay?" She suddenly asked once he took his seat passing her the plate and glass of water.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Smirking at her he quickly took a bite of…whatever it was he was eating, and continued on with his meal.

_'I can't take this anymore, something is definitely wrong here!'_ She was getting extremely frustrated with everything. Finally she shoved her seat back, got to her feet, and stormed out of the mess hall.

-x-x-x-

**AN: Chapter Three! Sooo what's going on? How is she going to figure it out? Is it real or fake? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out :]. Thankks so muchh for the previous reviews, greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

_'Alternate reality? No…that doesn't explain the scar missing, or that I'm suddenly a Colonel now, the jello that suddenly hardly exists, the picture that's missing, and the fact that nobody can give me answers, plus since when do I have long hair? Wait a second…how did Jack get out of the stasis pod? This isn't right. Something is definitely off, but what is it? What am I missing? How will I find out with everyone always questioning me and the fact that I can barely get a few minutes alone to even try…plus the…the children…' _She was pacing furiously, mind going a hundred miles per hour, she didn't even hear the door to the locker room open…

"Mom?" It was Jacob…he was the one child she has barely made any contact with yet since waking.

"Um, Jacob right?" She felt ridiculous having to ask the child his name if he really was her child…but she couldn't remember it at the moment.

"Yeah, Jake. Are you okay?" He shorted it a little but then trained his attention on her as he took a few steps towards her, she could see the courage he was building up to talk to her.

"I-I, I'm fine…Jake. Why don't you go off and play with your brother and sister huh? Maybe see what your…father is up to?" She suggested, knowing she would need to get away from the all to be able to figure out what was going on. Silently nodding the young boy walked out leaving her to her own thoughts.

_'Time to get to work…'_

-x-x-x-

Letting out a frustrated cry she slammed her enclosed fists down on the table before her one both sides of her computer. She had tried everything…for two days straight, and nothing. Nothing was coming up at all. After everything she went through to get these two days alone, yelling at people, pushing people away mentally and physically, she felt horrible…_'maybe this really is real…but that doesn't explain how I've barely slept since being in here, or that not even Jack has come in ordering me to leave and get rest…'_

Slowly getting up from her seat she walked out of the lab…it was awfully quiet. _'Where is everybody? Where's Doctor Weir? Daniel? Teal'c? Why am I only seeing random officers and scientists among the base, Dr. Lam, and her…family. Everything has changed from seven years ago, everything I used to know before Fifth. I need answers…' _Walking quickly down the corridor she went back to her lab, contacting Jack on the way. And there he was already sitting in her chair as she walked in, shutting the door behind herself.

"Jack, I need answers. Now." She spoke to him directly and firmly before she started pacing the area in front of him.

"Alright, what is it?" _'This is…odd. He isn't even touching anything on my desk…'_ She realized seeing all the pieces and parts to something lying strewn across her desk before him.

"How did you get out of stasis?" No answer. "How did I escape from Fifth?" No answer. "What are the children's birthdays?" No answer. "Where are Daniel and Teal'c?" No answer. "Who are you?" She finally snapped angrily at him.

"What? It's me…Jack, your husband…" He gave her the most confused and hurt look…but that wasn't _her _Jack'sconfused and hurt look.

"You heard me. Who the hell are you? You're not the Jack O'Neill I know, and those children…they're not mine! I never escaped from Fifth, I was never saved, and the Colonel…he's still in stasis. This isn't real…Fifth this isn't real!" She cried out at him angrily seeing a small smirk appear on his face.

"Well Samantha Carter, you have finally figured out that this is not real…but one thing that isn't correct, is I am not Fifth." Suddenly he morphed out of Jack's form and into a relatively tall, partially tan brunette with spiky hair and green eyes. Definitely not Fifth. "I Samantha, am Eighth. Your precious alien friend, Thor recovered me in an attempt to find Fifth who was holding you hostage. But I was able to escape and believe me your friend, Colonel O'Neill, he is alive and well with your other friends Doctor Jackson and the shol'va Teal'c. They are trying to help your friend Thor…but little do they know I have already killed Fifth and we are no longer on Orilla. But as we left…your friends killed all the replicators among Orilla with some sort of weapon." He explained everything he thought he should when suddenly they were on a ship…but it wasn't moving but what she did feel was a hand being pulled from her forehead causing her to cry out in pain.

"Well then where are we and what do you want with me?" She snapped at him angrily, placing a hand on the side of her head.

"You needn't worry of our whereabouts, but you Samantha Carter will help me rid the galaxy of the Goa'uld and I will rule the galaxy with you as my queen!" All he had to do was throw his hands up in the air and they had a ridiculous, villain always dies in the end cartoon movie which make Carter almost laugh at how cliché it all sounded to her ears.

"What do you think my friends and I have been doing? Defeating the Goa'uld is not an easy task! It takes time, resources, and help from allies. I won't help you, so you might as well kill me now." She spat angrily standing her ground, head held high.

"I can find much more satisfying things to do rather than kill you Samantha." Eighth smirked at her. "Such as the experience you just encountered. Fifth had you all wrong, your current…male Pete Shanahan is not really who you want. It is Colonel Jack O'Neill. Clearly Fifth would have seen that if he paid more attention to your deep, true feelings you mere humans try to avoid."

"How do you know that is really what I want? I could be lying and you wouldn't know. I could be sending you false thoughts and images…that to you are completely real and happened or are going to happen." She had to mess with his mind like she had with Fifth…she hated doing this, but it was the only way.

"I am not as helpless as Fifth, Samantha. I can tell a lie from the truth. You are wasting your time with your games…you will never win. So I suggest you either comply with my wishes and demands, or suffer the consequences. I can make you happy Samantha, do not doubt me." By this time he was circling her, running a long finger along her neck, cheek bone, and throat.

"I will not help you. There is no way you could ever make me happy. I will never be happy while being held against my will." She spat back not moving a single inch, trying to hold herself strong before him as he stood behind her.

"Of course there is something you desire, everyone has a deep desire Samantha and with that desire…you will help me defeat the Goa'uld and rule the galaxy." She heard his footsteps walking around her, and there before her stood Colonel Jack O'Neill.

-x-x-x-

**AN: Chapter fourr! You all have such interesting thoughts about this [they're great to read!], as for most of you- this chapter should answer most of the questions! :] But now that she has come back to reality...is it reality? How will she be rescued..or won't she? Hero or Self Heroine?**


	5. Chapter 5

The cell was just like the one Fifth kept her captive in, nothing different other than the fact that she had the freedom to roam the small room rather than being held to the wall by replicator blocks. _'Just because he looked like Jack, had Jack's voice, his eyes, everything Jack…doesn't mean I won't kill him when I get the chance. I will not help him just because he's turned himself into Jack. Who does this guy think he is? How did the guys and Thor let him escape? I have to get out of here…'_ She continued pacing the small cell trying to think of ways to escape, or at least hope the guys and Thor would be there soon. But then she heard the door slide open…

"Samantha, it is time." He was still in Jack's form and that bugged her even more that he even thought about using her CO to get to her, when it wasn't going to work.

"I'm not going to help you." No matter how many times she told him…it didn't bother him. He merely grabbed the thick strap on her black tank top and pulled her forward and down the corridor. They were definitely on a replicator ship, though this one was smaller…but she still knew they weren't moving which confused her.

"You will change your mind eventually Samantha. As for now, let me inform you of our first target…" Looking around she realized they were the only ones on the ship, other than the replicator bugs. She ignored everything he told her, concentrating only on their surroundings and things that could help her get out of here. But it didn't take him to long to realize she wasn't listening and before she knew it, he had her up against the wall with his hand wrapped around her throat.

"Why do you test my patience Samantha?" He sneered getting rather close to her face; in fact she felt his nose touching her cheek.

"I've already told you…" She ground out, wrapping her own hands around his wrists trying to pull the tightening hands away from the angry owner. But her sentence was cut off by his forceful mouth that quickly claimed hers. Disgusted with his motives she struggled to pull away, but his hands on her neck only tightened their hold and she felt herself rising on her tiptoes obviously not being able to touch the ground with her feet. She could also feel his fingers digging into her cheeks and neck, plus the fact that things were slowly going out of focus from the lack of oxygen.

But suddenly he released her and she dropped directly to the ground on her butt, back against the wall. She just sat and watched as he walked away to the nearest control panel…something was wrong, she could tell. And that was her chance. The main door was to the outside world…what she hoped to be the outside world was off to her right, it was a clear get away that she could make. She was sure of it. Slowly rising to her unsteady feet she glanced over at Eighth who was still at the panel, completely oblivious of her. Making her final decision she ran as fast as she could to the door, hit just the right button on the panel, and out the door she went hearing a very loud and angry cry behind her.

Thankfully they were on a planet, she wasn't one hundred percent sure on that one, but could only hope from experience and feelings of space and being on a planet. Now the problem she faced was where to go…the planet was just like any other planet with green grass, green trees everywhere. Running she made her way to the nearest most dense area of the trees not looking back. But then she heard that mechanical noise she oh so dreaded the most…here comes the bugs.

-x-x-x-

She felt as though she had been running for days, every time she stopped to rest that noise came back and on came the herds of replicators so she had to keep going. There was nothing around she could use to defeat them unless she could somehow beat them all with a large stick or small log, maybe a rock? But by the time she could actually attack one or a few, the rest of them came. There were too many of them for her to take on by herself without the proper weapons to assist her. It was dark, the sun was practically gone, and she was rounding a tree when suddenly an arm struck out from behind the tree practically clothes lining her and knocked her right off her feet onto her back.

"You cannot escape me forever Samantha Carter." There above her stood his rigid and angry form, Eighth. He was back to his own form now now and gave up on Jack's.

"Maybe not, but I can at least try." She smirked up at him as she sat up, but was quickly knocked back down by a swift punch from his right fist to her left cheek. Before she could react to him and respond, he was already picking her up in a fireman's carry over his shoulder and making his way back to the ship.

Once he set foot in the ship, he shut the door behind them, and dumped her on her butt in the middle of the room. When she was down she watched as he started pacing in front of her…she had really pissed him off. And the one thing that definitely proved that was a swift kick to her stomach causing her to curl up in the fetal position and grunt in pain. That didn't stop his attack on her as he brought his boot clad foot right down on her side this time. But then something from the main control panel started beeping which automatically stole his attention. Leaving her in her fetal position trying to protect herself from the attack, he walked away. Taking a few steps away from her he immediately froze and thought of last time. So with a smirk on his face he turned back to her, grabbed that short head of blonde hair, getting a cry out of her, and drug her to the panel before checking it out. What she saw from him was clearly frustration and a look of anger. But why that was she didn't understand…until he pulled up a view of the planet on the screen that is.

"Well Samantha, it seems as though your friends have come to meet their deaths." He smirked down at her as she struggled to see what was on the screen in front of her. There right in front of her eyes was Colonel Jack O'Neill, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c standing next to each other in a frozen clip of them Eighth had taken. She had one of her megawatt smiles on her face just before she felt his fist collide with her face once more and the back of her head slam against the control panel before the blackness overcame everything she knew.

-x-x-x-

**AN: chatper five! That escape plan didn't go very well...unfortunately. Maybe next time? Are Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c really on the planet..or aren't they? Guess you'll have to wait and find out :]! Thank you soo much for the responses, love them!**


	6. Chapter 6

Things were very out of focus and her head was pounding like it was about to explode, he must have hit her good._ 'Ugh my head…such an ass. How will the guys find me…I'm in a cloaked ship. They probably don't even know for sure if I'm here or not, and it's probably just a random lead they got. I have to get out of here…again.'_ She thought about the last time she escaped…that didn't go very well. But the fact that Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c were here, increased her odds immensely of really getting away this time for good. Now she just had to wait for the right time again, and this time it wasn't going to be easy.

-x-x-x-

Finally after what seemed like hours, the door to her holding room opened, she was still aching very badly, her head was still spinning, and there stood Jack O'Neill…

"Carter!" He cried out seeing her sitting in the corner, as if she was about to pass out…which she felt like doing at the moment.

"Sir?" She mumbled trying to figure out if it really as him or not, which it didn't take that long for her to figure out. _'The scar…'_

"You don't look too good, the guys are outside waiting, but we have one last thing to do before we leave. Come on." Sam felt him grab her hand and pull her up…but that's exactly when she threw out her fist directly into his gut causing him to hunch over just before she kicked her leg out against his which resulted in him landing on the ground.

With _that_ taken care of she jumped over his crumpled form and ran out the wide open door and down the short corridor before she saw the ships door in sight once again. _'This is it…' _With that in mind, she ran as fast as her legs and injured body would take her. She got the door open and took off out into the open. Unfortunately for her…she had gotten about fifteen feet away from the doorway when she felt herself being thrown down to the rough ground with strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Let go of me!" She yelled as loud as her voice would get, this guy was really starting to piss her off now.

"I told you Samantha you will be my queen." Turning her around he grabbed both of her bare shoulders tightly in his steely grasp pulling her up as he pinned her down by sitting across her legs with each of his own on each side of hers. "You will stay with me, help me, and be happy with me!" He snapped shouting in her face angrily.

"No…I…won't!" She ground out each word between her teeth before head butting him with her own causing more pain to her already injured head. That was definitely the wrong thing to do as he smacked her back making her head snap to the side…

"Fine! If you will not be mine, you will not be anybody's!" He cried down at her before claiming her mouth as he had previously in the ship, she was bucking wildly and shoving him away with all her strength…but nothing was working. His green eyes merely taunted her before he bit down on her shoulder…hard causing her to cry out in pain. She felt another smack to the side of her face one last time as her head hit the hard ground below before his weight on her legs disappeared, and slowly things fell out of place. But before the darkness could claim her this time…

"Carter! Carter come on, stay with us here!" It was Jack this time…the real Jack, her Colonel Jack O'Neill. Not Eighth's version of Jack O'Neill. His tender hands were on both sides of her face before he wrapped an arm around her propping him against her with his other hand tapping softly against her cheek to arouse her.

"C-Colonel?" She mumbled out as she saw Teal'c and Daniel 'disabling' Eighth with the Disruptor before she looked up and saw four chocolate brown eyes staring down at her.

"We're here Carter, we're here. You're going to be alright." Now he was smiling…and she saw the scar. Well two scars, and before she could stop herself she reached up and touched it with her delicate, dirty fingers getting a confused look…

"It's really you…" He hardly heard her, but he did and it confused him as to what she was talking about. All he could think was that she was shocked to see him since the last thing she knew of his whereabouts was the stasis pod. But before he had a chance to respond he realized she was unconscious.

-x-x-x-

**AN: Chapter six! Verryyy short, sorry about that. But at least she was rescued...wasn't she? I realize these chapters are a bit short..but they all have something, I guess 'important' within them and there is a 'main event' so they're not necessarily boring little tid bits for the most part anyways! Hope you enjoyed, and the next chapter should be up some time tomorrow! Thank you very much for the previous reviews, I love them!**


	7. Chapter 7

_'Everything is so loud…'_ Was her first conscious thought before it was her first words…

"-Oh –oud." She mumbled incoherently before she felt the hand holding hers tighten their grasp.

"Here take a drink…" Slowly her vision straightened out and there next to her was the Colonel, the one with the scar. Taking his offer she leaned forward as far as she could with his free hand slipping behind her neck and the other bringing the cup and straw to her lips for her to take some sips.

"Thank you." Taking her last sip she leaned back and felt his hand slip out from under her neck and watched him place the cup at her bedside.

"No problem. How ya feelin?" He questioned placing both hands, clasped under his chin, resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward.

"Headache, ribs hurt." She confessed knowing he would continuously ask her until she gave in telling him exactly how she felt.

"Yeah you have a mild concussion, surprisingly considering all the bumps and bruises Doc found on your head. You also have a few cracked and bruised ribs, they'll definitely take awhile to heal. Guess you'll be on downtime and lab duty for awhile. But I know how much you nerds love your lab, so to you I'm sure that'll be just fine." He smirked down at her trying to lighten the mood and make her feel better about her…situation.

"Thank you, sir." That shocked him…he hadn't done anything.

"For what?" He asked watching her twist the sheets between her long fingers when he noticed the engagement ring she rarely wore. _'What has happened since I've been in that stasis pod…she never wears her ring…'_

"For having your scar, for helping Thor and the guys, and just for finding me and bringing me home." Mumbling softly she slowly made eye contact with him and gave him a small smile before looking at the scar.

"Well I believe Thor saved me and got that…crap outta my head. And of course I'm going to help you when you're in trouble and need it! I'd do that for any of you, anytime, anywhere. I would never leave you in the hands of those robots. As for the scar…I'm not too thankful of that, it hurt a hell of a lot when I received it." Subconsciously he touched the scarred eyebrow before continuing. "Why do you say that? It's just a scar Carter." He asked out of curiosity.

"That scar proved to me that he wasn't you…sir. Unfortunately for him, he didn't think about the small things and forgot about your scar when he tried to be you. So it's more than just a scar to me sir." She felt a little awkward and out of place confessing this to him…but after what she just went through, she didn't care anymore.

"Well Carter, I'm glad my stupidity that caused this scar helped you that much." He laughed softly before they were interrupted…

"Glad to see you are back and alive Major." It was Doctor Elizabeth Weir, current Commander of the SGC.

"Thank you Doctor Weir." Slowly she sat up in the infirmary bed after raising the back piece.

"Please it's Elizabeth." Weir gave her a small smile before continuing. "As for you Colonel O'Neill, I would like to congratulate you on your recent promotion." Now that was a shocker…

"Huh? What? I'm being promoted?" He stuttered out in disbelief.

"Yes you are, congrats. Major, I hope you are better very, very soon. Things seem to be slowly falling at the seams with some of these scientists without you around. As for me, I better get back to work and start packing because you General O'Neill are now Commander of Stargate Commands." With a wink and a bright smile the brunette turned and walked out leaving the two alone once more.

"Well congratulations, General sir." Sam gave him a brief little smile as they once again made eye contact.

"Thanks Carter. I think the first thing I will do, is make another promotion. I definitely think it's about time it takes place…" With a smirk on his face he leaned back into his chair.

"And who would that be sir?"

"Well there's a certain Major around here that needs a little more credit. So Major Samantha Carter, how does Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter sound to you?" Now it was her turn to be shocked.

"Sir, you don't have to do that. I don't deserve it…" Her guilt trip was cut off by his hand grasping hers quickly and his voice.

"Yes Carter, you do. So now the congratulations are in order for you Lt. Colonel." Rubbing the back of her hand subconsciously she just gave him another smile before speaking.

"Thank you sir."

-x-x-x-

"Hey Sam how are you feeling?" In walked Daniel and Teal'c as she still lay in her infirmary bed, clearly bored as she picked the clear finger nail polish off her nails before the ring on her finger caught her eye.

"Hey guys! I'm feeling a bit better, just bored. I'm tired of sitting here, I want to get out of here." It had been three days since she was rescued, three days since she had been sitting in the infirmary, and it was practically killing her.

"We are glad you are feeling well Major Carter." Her promotion still had yet to take effect, they hadn't had the official ceremony for it yet and she still didn't feel 'worthy' of it.

"Thanks guys." She smiled up at both of them brightly as they stood on the right side of her bed.

"Well it's a good thing we came then just in time Sam. We're here to break you out." That caught her attention.

"Oh? And where is it we will be going Daniel?" She questioned in confusion.

"First we're going to take you to your house so you can get a change of clothes, freshen up a bit, and then we're all going to O'Malley's!" He smiled brightly at her before a nurse came in and started unhooking everything that was connected to her…she never felt more free.

"Sounds great!" But going home didn't sound the greatest…she realized then that she had something to do.

-x-x-x-

As she was walking to the elevator she hit the button and after a few minutes of waiting she heard the ding and the doors opened, just as she took a few steps in she found herself walking directly into none other than newly promoted General Jack O'Neill.

"Sorry Jack…" _'Crap, why did I just call him Jack?' _She immediately looked up to see his scar and breathed out a sigh of relief. "I-I mean sir. Sorry sir." Quickly she corrected herself…but he already heard it anyways.

"Jack? Carter?" He questioned with a smirk playing on his lips as they passed around each other, Jack walking out of the elevator and Sam walking in with her fingers hovering just above the button she needed.

"Well, sir, when you're held hostage by a replicator that likes to pretend to be your CO, and 'brainwash' you to make you believe you've lived seven years of your life without remembering a single detail, and suddenly tell you that you married your CO, that you're Colonel Samantha Carter-O'Neill, and that you have three children…I guess I've been thinking too much about the time I spent with Fifth and Eighth. See you at O'Malley's sir." She spoke so quickly, even throwing in some air quotations, but he barely had time to react before the door to the elevator slid shut and there he was standing completely speechless in the corridor in complete confusion…

_'Did she just say three children and that she was married to me? What the hell did I miss…'_

-x-x-x-

**AN: Awww just cute ;]. Chapter seven! Now look who's confused...! A little more one on one between the two 'lovebirds' and the story continues... -Thank you much for the reviews! :]**


	8. Chapter 8

_'Oh what to wear, what to wear…' _It never took her this long to decide what to wear, especially to a friendly and casual get together with the guys at O'Malley's. But she still had one thing left to do before the night with her friends began and before Daniel got there in two hours to pick her up. So with that thought in her mind she grabbed her phone and made the call. Finally the doorbell rang after what seemed like forever, and she subconsciously pulled on the hem of her shirt as she slowly walked to the door and opened it to reveal non-other than…

"Pete, I'm glad you came." That's when she noticed the bright smile on his face and knew this was going to go bad.

"Where have you been? It's been a week Sam. I've missed you!" He moved forward to kiss her but she shifted so his lips hit her cheek instead.

"Please Pete, come in. We need to talk…" Then it hit him and he knew what was going to happen.

"You want to break up don't you? I knew it, I knew this was going to happen. There was no way I could compete with any of those…macho's you work with." She could hardly believe what she was hearing but knew he didn't like them.

"I-I'm sorry Pete, really I am. You're a very nice and caring guy…but it just isn't working for me. Please understand…" Worst cliché ever for this whole situation but it's the only thing that came to her mind as she slipped the engagement ring off her finger and into his hand.

"I understand, and it hurts to realize you've moved on and that there isn't an…'us' anymore. I really loved you Sam. I really did. But somehow deep down I knew this would happen…and I've already moved on myself. So I guess it's my time to apologize since I've already been with someone for about five weeks. It was fun while it lasted…" He gave her one last peck on the cheek before waving and walking out leaving a very speechless and suddenly very upset Samantha Carter standing in the doorway of her own house.

-x-x-x-

Daniel knew the moment she walked out of her house and got into his car that there was definitely something wrong with his friend, well to him practically his sister. Hopefully he could get it out of her before they got to O'Malley's where Teal'c and Jack waited…

"So…" He didn't really know how to ask not wanting to pry and all, but knew she needed to vent before she got there and accidentally blew up on someone and regret it.

"Daniel it's nothing." She practically snapped before leaning on the door and looking harshly out the window.

"It's obviously not nothing. You're staring out the window looking like you're trying to blow something…or _someone_ for that matter in your mind." He responded with an uneasy feeling about all of this…

"I broke it off with Pete." _'Well that was a lot easier than I thought it would be…'_ Just as he opened his mouth to answer she continued. "I just invited him over, broke it off with him telling him it wasn't working for me, and he told me that he figured it would happen anyways but he really loved me. But he also didn't forget to tell me that he already moved on…five weeks ago with some bimbo! And that it was '_fun while it lasted'_." _'Wow…a lot more complex than I thought…'_

"Wow…I'm sorry Sam. He was an asshole anyways." With that one word he drew a giggle from her lips. "What? He is! You didn't do anything to him, and he did all this to you! In my huge book of words the only one I can find to define him is straight asshole." At least he was making her feel a little better about the whole situation.

"Thank you Daniel for trying to make me feel better. But I just want to forget about it for the rest of my life. It's over and done with, I never have to see him again. Let's just have a good night…"

-x-x-x-

And a good night she definitely had…

"Sam I think you're done." Daniel grabbed her…he lost track of which number of beer (which had nothing to do with the pretty brunette that had been stealing away his attention) she was on but she had consumed a lot to say the least.

"Dan-_hiccup_-el I fine!" _hiccup._ She finally got out before reaching for her stolen three fourths full beer once more but missing completely as he yanked it away.

"No Sam, you've definitely had enough. No more. I think it's time to go home!" Handing the beer to Teal'c, who had a pool stick in his other hand, as he wrapped an arm around her waist to help her stand to her feet as she stumbled off the bar stool. That's when Jack came back from the restroom.

"General O'Neill I believe it is wise for Major Carter to go home as she has consumed many alcoholic beverages." Teal'c stated as he placed the beer bottle of Sam's on the bar behind him, giving it to some man who looked rather lonely. Looking over Jack realized how drunk Sam actually was and was thankful she forgot to take her meds that morning or else the Doc would have been throwing a fit knowing she had been drinking with medications. But that's when he also saw the woman next to Daniel helping him with Sam…obviously he was interested and so was this mysterious woman.

"Alright Teal'c, I'll take Carter home, you watch after Daniel and make sure he gets home alright." He knew Daniel had drank a few and that Teal'c wanted to finish his game of pool with his new found friends so he offered and decided it was time to go himself.

"Thank you O'Neill. I will make sure Daniel Jackson arrives home safely and we shall see you tomorrow." Teal'c bowed his head before walking off and back to the pool table.

"Hey Carter, time to go home!" Daniel gave him an appreciative smile as he passed a very drunk Sam to him who immediately molded right into his side, clearly out of it as she sent him a sloppy megawatt smile with her baby blue blood shot eyes he loved so much.

-x-x-x-

**AN: Chapter eight! Surprise :]! THought I'd throw that little Pete twist in there sorry if it confused anyone how it randomly popped up, but it'll some what be explained later on..very laterr on! But! Let it go on :]. THank you veryy much for the responses- they're amazing!**


	9. Chapter 9

Jack thought she had fallen asleep on the ride back but when he walked around the truck to get her he realized she was wide awake…but still drunk as she opened the door and practically fell out landing on her face. But thankfully Jack got there fast enough and caught her before she impacted the cement ground. Giggling she stood up…with a lot of his help before she leaned into him once again. He shut the truck's door before wrapping an arm around her waist and wrapping her other arm around his shoulders grabbing that hand with his other hand all the while leading her to the house. But he also didn't miss the way she continuously giggled all the way to the house and inside the house…

"Carter, time for bed…" He led her to her bedroom and pushed the door open before walking her over to the bed. But for some reason that comment made her giggle even more… "No giggling Major." Unfortunately for him that caused another fit of giggles.

"Get your pajamas on, I'm going to make some coffee. Maybe that'll bring you down a bit…" He mumbled the last bit to himself before walking out and shutting the bedroom door as he made his way to the kitchen. Finally the coffee was ready to go, he got it ready just the way she liked it and walked out of the kitchen to realize she was no longer in her bedroom but sitting on the couch with a thermal blanket wrapped tightly around her pajama clad self of pajama bottoms and a long sleeved shirt.

"Here ya go Carter…" He passed her the mug realizing she was already, slowly coming out of her drunken stupor. But she still had a ways to go and boy was she going to have one bad hangover tomorrow…

"Than's'ir." She mumbled taking the mug slowly in her hands as he sat down next to her on the couch where they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I never though- we -ould be marry…or have chil'en…" _'What? What is she talking about?' _He looked at her with a confused and shocked look on his face from her drunken sentence…

"Eighth made world, where me an you were marry. An we had three chil'en, Jac-ob, Nic-o-las, and Grrrr-ace." He laughed softly at the way she pronounced the three children's names knowing it was hard with her drunken words as she placed her mug on the coffee table in front of her. "I wo'e up…a' your cab'n. 'Ou try make moo' o' me. Bu' I reject. I knew, not you. No scar." Suddenly her fingers were on his scar once again and tracing it.

"That all sounds very nice Carter, but I think it's time for you to go to bed." Once the words were out of his mouth she snuggled into him, pulling the blanket closer. "I meant your bed Cater…"

"'Is better…" She mumbled snuggling her face into his neck with her arm wrapped around his waist.

"It may be Cater, but you will definitely regret this when you wake in the morning. So come on, time for bed in your nice, big, comfy bed." He smirked at how _cute_ she was being before picking her up in his arms, blanket and all as he walked down the short hallway to her bedroom. Once in the bedroom he walked over to her bed, and simply placed her in it before fixing the thermal blanket around her better and walking out with a smile on his face, seeing she was already fast asleep.

-x-x-x-

He decided to stay at her house that night to make sure she was okay knowing she wasn't completely healed from all her injuries and plus she was drunk…not a great combination. But he could hardly sleep thinking about all the things she had said to him…wondering if any of it was even real, she was drunk and all. So he decided to watch some TV to hopefully put himself to sleep. She could have just been pulling things out of that creative head of hers. Just as he felt himself dozing he shut the TV off and closed his eyes when suddenly he was completely awake and aware when he heard a scream coming from her bedroom. Jumping up off the couch he ran to her room and found her sitting completely up right in the bed, her shirt practically drenched with sweat.

"Carter! Carter it's alright! You're home! You're safe!" He cried wrapping his arms around her flailing ones up near her shoulders as she finally became aware of her surroundings. Then he felt her relax in his hold and wrap her own arms around his lower back feeling his tighten around her, holding her close all the while burying her face in his chest. After a few minute of silence and the trembling slowed he broke the silence…

"You okay?" He whispered down to her as she merely nodded into his chest for her answer. Just as he moved back a little to look at her and get up, he felt her grasp on his tighten immensely and she followed him with her face still buried in his chest.

"It's okay Carter, I'm just going to get you a new shirt. This one is drenched." He tugged a little on the back of it and felt the damp feeling from it.

Finally feeling a nod in his chest once more and a mumbled _'third drawer'_ he slowly backed away, walked to her dresser, pulled open the drawer and pulled out another shirt, this one being short sleeved instead of long. Handing her the top he turned around waiting for her to change. Looking down he found a wet spot on his own shirt…her tears. He knew she was completely changed when he heard the wet long sleeved shirt hit the hamper in the corner. Turning back to her he found her clutching the comforter to her chest, curled in a fetal position on the bed…

"You going to be alright?" He asked brushing a few stray short strands away from her eyes, as for the answer…a simple shrug of the shoulders. _'Definite no.'_ That concerned him a bit…

"It's okay, you're safe. Eighth and Fifth are both dead. They can't hurt you anymore…" By now he was stroking the side of her face trying to get her to look at him as he wiped a few stray tears away. His answer to that was a nod as she stared at the wall opposite her. He sat with her for a little while longer as she slowly started drifting back into sleep, when her eyes finally shut. Moving to stand up he was about to make a move for the door and go back out to the living room when he felt a hand pulling him back.

"Stay with me…" She whispered to him so softly he could barely hear her. But he saw _that look_ in her eyes and knew she needed someone right now…but little did he realize that someone she desperately needed was him. Nodding he got back into the bed, crawled over her to the empty side, and staying on top of the sheets he laid next to her as she turned to cuddle into him burying her face in his chest once again before sleep claimed them both.

-x-x-x-

There was somebody lying next to her she realized as she came to the next morning…who that was though she wasn't too sure. But knowing she would have to find out eventually her fuzzy filled head looked up from where it lay against the persons chest to find two chocolate brown eyes staring back at her…_'Jack'_.

"I-I'm sorry about last night…" She apologized pulling away from him, all the while holding her aching head in her hands. This time it wasn't just the injuries it was also the alcohol…_'damn hangovers…'_

"You have nothing to apologize for, I think a night out was well deserved for all of us." He smirked trying to make her feel better as he sat up against the headboard…

"I broke up with Pete." _'That she definitely didn't tell me last night…'_ She noticed the confused look on his face; it was obviously a look of wonder as to why she was telling him this. "That's why I drank so much last night…I invited him over after Daniel dropped me off, I broke up with him. It just didn't feel right being with him. He told me he loved me but somehow knew it was going to happen. And because of that…he started seeing someone else five weeks ago then just left…" Seeing the heartbreak on her face, knowing it was because Pete obviously cheated on her with this chick and not because it was over, really hurt him and made him want to walk out of there and strangle the fat little toad himself!

"I am really sorry Carter. That bastard didn't deserve you anyways! Obviously he didn't if he couldn't even stay truthful to you." This wasn't his area, he doesn't deal with break ups and emotional moments like this well…but this was Carter, _his_ Carter that was hurting. He didn't have a choice to run this time. Slowly he pulled the very quiet Samantha Carter into his side, wrapping an arm around her.

"Thank you sir…for being here." She mumbled into the fabric of his shirt, placing a hand on his chest.

"Always Carter, always." He replied back before placing a swift kiss on the top of her bed head. "Why don't we get some more sleep, we still have two hours before we have to be back at the base and you're in the hands of the Doc once more. Not too sure how happy she'll be about that hangover though…" That got a giggle out of her…thankfully.

-x-x-x-

**AN: chapter nine! And the lovelyness of Jack and Sam really begins :]! Hope you liked that chapter! Little more on the 'soft' side of things..but how are things going to be in two hours or a months time? Find out next in chapter 10 :]**


	10. Chapter 10

Jack was definitely right about the Doc, she was very upset about the fact Sam came in hung over. For that she was stuck in the infirmary for another day…

"Daniel! Hey!" Sam smiled brightly seeing her friend walk in the doorway.

"Hey how are you feeling?" He smirked remembering how drunk she was last night…

"I'm…alright. Sorry about last night…" She apologized referring to her being completely drunk.

"I forgive you, we all have our nights. But really, how are you feeling…considering everything." Getting serious now he sat on the bed next to her waiting for an answer…

"Without taking in account the hangover and the lecture I got over it…pretty good. I should be out of here by tomorrow if everything goes well. Injuries are healing nice…and I'm dealing with _it_." Knowing what she was referring to he just nodded and gave her a smile before grabbing her hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Just remember we're here if you need us. You don't have to go through this all on your own, the…umm hostage situation and the Pete situation. Always remember that Sam, you're not alone…ever." Giving her hand one last squeeze and a quick kiss on the cheek he walked out muttering something about a project in his lab.

-x-x-x-

As told she was released from the infirmary that next day and was placed on light lab duty and a lot of down time. A month had passed, she didn't get to go off world, and she was finally promoted but one day she was suddenly called into Jack's office…

"Sir?" She called softly opening the door after two swift knocks to find him sitting at his desk, legs propped out and crossed at the ankles, hands resting on his stomach with his fingers intertwined as he leaned back in his chair…

"Carter, come in. How ya feeling?" He asked motioning for her to come in.

"Better sir. Concussion is practically gone now." Giving him a small smile she shut the door behind herself before walking in and taking a seat before his desk.

"Well I'm glad…" He teased seeing her slowly relax and release the tension. "Carter there is something I wish to talk to you about…"

"And what would that be sir?" _'Oh no…what did I do?'_

"Alright, if we're going to have _this_ conversation you need to drop the sir. It's Jack. Me Jack, you Sam." He motioned between themselves making a Tarzan reference gaining a small smile from her lips.

"Okay…Jack." Finally giving in he gave her a triumphant smile before leaning up onto his desk and starting once again…

"I got a job offer…at the Pentagon. I'm leaving by the end of the week." He informed her gaining a shocked look of raised eyebrows and a slightly open mouth trying to form words.

"Um sir, I mean Jack…may I ask why you are leaving? You're doing a great job as it is…everyone is just really settling in to everything now." _'Why is he leaving? I don't want him to leave! Nobody wants him to leave!'_

"I'm getting to old for this place Carter. But I'm not quite sure if I really want to take the Pentagon job either…" _'Why is he telling me all this like I'm the one that has to make the final decision?' _She was definitely getting confused as to why he was sharing all this.

"S-Jack? What is this all about?" Finally she got the courage and asked.

"You Sam…you." He said it flat out causing her to freeze in her spot…now that was a shocker.

"M-me? Why me?" Stuttering on her words she started wringing her fingers between each other before he continued…

"Well Carter remember that one time we were mistaken as Z-Zarctic things?" He completely forgot the word…

"Zatarc's sir…Zatarcs." She corrected him with a humorous smile on her face.

"Yeah, those things. Remember what I said and the conversation you and I had after that whole thing…" Nod. "Well you see those feelings are still here, and those feelings are stronger than ever, and you are the reason behind those feelings. And as for myself…I would like to see where those feelings could go. If you want to that is…" _'Please don't make me feel like an ass and embarrass myself…'_

"Well…Jack…" _'Hesitating…not good.'_ "I-I would…really like that." _'I knew it, well looks like I'll definitely be taking that jo…wait what?'_

"Really?" He choked out in surprise, eyes wide open, now his eyebrows were completely raised in surprise as he sat upright in his seat.

"Yes, really. You see…you're not the only one with those feelings and I would also like to see where they could lead to between us." With a huge smile on her face with how speechless and surprised she made him she responded with that.

"Sweet!" Was all he could say with a sudden huge smile on his face.

"But I can't ask you to quit your job sir…not because of me…" _'Knew that was coming…'_

"Look Sam I'm not doing it for you…well I am, but I can't do the desk job, it's not me, and I definitely can't be gallivanting around the universe with you guys anymore. It's time for me to settle down and live my life. But believe me, I'm definitely not asking you to quit your job either Sam. I can't stand the thought of you quitting for me…"

"Well then I'll restrict myself to the base. I'll work here as a civilian in the science department. If we're really going to do this Jack…I don't want you to be the one at home always waiting for me to come home after days of waiting…"

"I can't ask you to stop from going off-world Sam and you know that…" _'No way was she giving up her dreams on me…'_

"You're not asking. This is my decision. I can live without going off-world every week, every other day. I'll just go off-world when they need to me. Simple as that." Obviously she made her decision and he knew there was no way to change it…he simply nodded and gave in

"Well Samantha Carter…seems as though we have a date." With a smirk on his face she merely gave him a small glare before getting up and walking out with that twinkle in her eyes.

-x-x-x-

**AN: Chapter 10. Official :]. Dream come true the happy couple. What could possibly happen next? Thankss for the comments- loveee em! :]**


	11. Chapter 11

_Two weeks later…_

_Running, running, all she knew was that her legs were pumping and there was that noise again…replicators. There were trees everywhere, and tall swaying grass surrounding her. She couldn't see any of the replicators but they were getting closer and closer. Looking back she saw the swaying grass slowly disappearing as if the ground was just disappearing. Turning to run faster she suddenly ran directly into a hard chest…looking up she found none other than Eighth. But just as he reached out for her, she was falling. Everything under her suddenly disappeared and down she went reaching out above her for anything to grab onto, but found nothing…_

Taking in a very sharp breath the newly promoted Samantha Carter shot up from where she sat, hunched over where she had clearly fallen asleep at her desk. Looking at her watch she realized how late it was…2400 hours and there before her were scattered papers everywhere. Letting out a frustrating groan she rubbed her hands over her sleepy face to wake herself up more before she reached for her cell phone currently on silent in her drawer.

_'Twelve missed calls, two new voicemails…Jack. Holy Hannah! I completely forgot about dinner! He is going to kill me!'_ That's when it all hit her and everything came back. Quickly she grabbed her keys in the other hand and ran out, leaving lights, computer, everything on as she ran in a mad dash to the elevator hitting the button sporadically until she got to the top level where she ran out to her car and off she went.

-x-x-x-

Pulling into the driveway she didn't even bother to put it in the garage and almost forgot to shut it off and put it in park before she jumped out and ran to the front door. Slowly she placed her hand over the doorknob, afraid to find out what was behind it. She was supposed to be home by eight for dinner that night, Jack's idea…and she totally blew it. Of course she was caught up in something else that completely tore her mind off of Jack and their plans…and eventually she managed to fall asleep at some point in time.

Letting out the breath she had been holding, she placed her key in the lock and opened the door to find the house completely dark. Taking her boots off she realized that she didn't even change out of her BDU's before she left and all she had on now were her standard issue pants and her black short sleeved shirt, the boots now obviously off. Now she was suddenly afraid to walk into the house feeling completely guilty. But she had to move at some point in time so once she put her keys and cell phone down she walked into the kitchen, turning on the light she stood in the doorway to find it completely empty. Turning and switching the light back off she walked out and was about to set foot on the stairs when she caught a glimpse of a figure on the couch, the TV was still on.

How did she miss that? Slowly and quietly she walked into the living room and sure enough, fast asleep with a quilt pulled tightly around him laid Jack O'Neill completely out sprawled across the couch. Smiling briefly at the muted TV she found The Simpsons playing as she sat on the corner of the couch next to his head, and as she reached for the remote she found a black velvet box a few inches in front of it. As she reached out for it she felt her heart rise into her throat before opening it and there before her was a simple diamond ring on a silver band. Raising her hand to her mouth in shock and feeling as though she was the worst person in the world…_'He was going to…'_

"Hey…" His husky voice broke her train of thought, startling her and resulting in her dropping the box on the carpeted floor and she suddenly felt a hand on her thigh. Looking down at him she found him brushing the sleep out of his droopy eyes, the only way she could see him or his face was the light from the TV.

"Hi, I am so sorry! I lost track of time, Daniel brought something in for me to look at and I got completely lost in it, and somehow I managed to fall asleep…I'm sorry." She felt absolutely horrible and didn't know how she was going to make this up to him.

"Good ole space monkey doing what he does best, worst timing ever. What time is it anyway?" Slowly he sat up next to her before looking at the clock above the TV, it was almost one in the morning.

"I'm sorry…" She told him softly once more before he was now more awake than he was before and looked at her with a confused look…

"Why are you still in your BDU's?" There was that smirk of his that played on his lips as he took in her appearance.

"I was too concerned about getting here and figuring out how I was going to make it up to you for ditching dinner to change my clothes. I feel horrible…" She mumbled looking down at her fingers that suddenly became very interesting.

"It's alright, it's not the end of the world Sam." That's when he noticed the box now shut on the floor. "So what's your answer?" That caught her off guard…

"What?" Suddenly he reached down next to her feet and picked the box up, opening it, and taking the ring out before tossing the box back on the coffee table. "Oh…"

"Sam do you know what this is?" _'Oh? What kind of answer is that?'_

"Yes…and I am really sorry Jack, really I am. I feel horrible about tonight. I don't see how you could still present that to me after what I just did! In all honesty if you think about it, I stood you up."

"Carter, you did what you always do and I don't expect anything less from you! You love your job of course you got consumed in some doohickey or whatever it was Daniel gave you, not surprising. You did not under any circumstances stand me up tonight Sam. You were doing your job and happened to fall asleep, tough luck. That's all it is. That doesn't change anything for me." He told her firmly grasping her chin and making her look him in the eyes…that's when he saw the unshed tears.

"Jack, I-" But before she could finish her cut her off with his sharp tone.

"Sam I love you! There is nothing wrong! Sure maybe you fell asleep and could have paid a little more attention to the time and got here at eight instead of one in the morning…but that doesn't mean I hate you or want nothing to do with you now just because of one little mistake. I'm not…" Then it was her turn to cut him off.

"Yes." That's all she said and it confused him as to what she was referring to because of his little rant.

"Yes?" He asked her with confusion.

"Yes Jack, I will." Then it dawned on him.

"You-You will?" He was practically bouncing up and down with joy as he slipped the ring on her finger. She merely nodded with her megawatt smile before he threw his arms around her and kissed her.

"I love you so much." Finally pulling away he told her softly kissing her forehead as he pulled her against him while they settled into the couch.

"I love you too Jack." She mumbled, fiddling with his fingers in her newly ringed grasp all the while staring at the ring before sleep slowly overtook her.

-x-x-x-

Everything after that happened so quickly, a month after that they were married and not too long after that, they found out something that changed everything. It all came out on their trip at the cabin…right where it started…

Sam paced nervously and hesitantly back and forth, back and forth in the kitchen waiting for Jack to come inside from gathering more fire wood outside._ 'How do I tell him? What if he's mad? What if he has second thoughts about us…ugh why am I so scared? It's just Jack…'_ Suddenly the door shut making her jump from the sudden disruption.

"Uhhh hi? What's going on?" Jack asked in concern realizing something was definitely wrong with her as he placed the pieces of wood he had in his arms on the table.

"I…I um…I have something to tell you." _'Now or never…'_

"And…that would be…" He spoke every word slowly waiting for her to tell him finally. _'She is regretting everything…'_

"I…well I um…we…I'm…" _'She's stalling.'_

"Carter just spit it out already…" He practically shouted at her not able to handle it anymore.

"M prenat." He couldn't even catch the words that flew out of her mouth at a hundred miles per hour that he had to ask her to repeat herself…

"What?"

"Ergon' havaby." There she did it again…hundred miles per hour came this sentence too.

"Carter…I cannot understand a word you're saying. Now how about we slow it down, take a deep breath, and talk some English for the old man here…" He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, taking a deep breath as an example for her to go by. Obeying she took a deep breath and slowly let it out before telling him slowly this time…

"Jack…I'm pregnant…" _'Definitely didn't see that coming.'_

"Really? Seriously?" _'Oh god…he doesn't want it…'_

"Uhh yes? I haven't been feeling very well lately and I uh took a test after talking to the doctor…I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." She slowly told him not too sure if he was happy about it or not. But the next reaction he had put a kaput on her thoughts. Before she knew it she was up in the air and being swung around in the middle of the kitchen. As reflex she threw her arms around his neck, dug her face in there also, and held on for dear life waiting for the 'ride' to be over.

"We're having a baby!" He cried out at the top of his lungs in joy before tightening his arms around her as he put her back on her feet only to find her nodding with a smile on her face. "I'm going to be a dad again…you're going to be a mom! This is…amazing!" He was ecstatic as he grasped her face between his hands and kissed her, pouring himself and everything he was worth into that kiss.

-x-x-x-

**AN: Chapter eleven :]! Officially engaged..and impregnated! So what else is there to happen? I just realized the other day there is only one more chapter left and this story is finished! So I will definitely be uploading that tomorrow, hopefully I remember since I unfortunately get off christams break and start going back to school tomorrow :\. But o'well practically a month of break has been incredible, this story has been amazing, and all the reviews and comments have been fantastic! Soo I hope you all enjoy this chapter before the last one comes tomorrow!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Six and a half years later…_

Taking the last four steps to the doorway she poked her head around it and found a shocking surprise. There before her was a floury mess of four people. Jack was currently sitting in the middle of the floury mess covered in it himself with a floured Grace in his arms and next to him on their back was Jacob. But there was one child missing…looking over she found Nicolas standing in the sink with small bits of flour here and there. The one thing that made her smile at this unusual and confusing sight was the fact that every single one of them were laughing hysterically. They all looked happy…very genuinely happy.

"Mommy's awake!" The small boy in the sink cried out drawing her shocked attention to him as he stood with a full blown smile among his flour streaked face.

"Mommy!" Cried the little girl who struggled to get out of Jack's arms, but failed.

"Yes she is! Just in time to clean up this mess!" Jack smirked up at his wife before getting up to his feet with Grace still in his arms.

"Mommy is not cleaning up this mess you little gremlins decided to make. Daddy can clean the mess up, and I'll give you three a bath…" She motioned to the three children before she received mixed reactions…

"Maaahh-uuhhh-oomm!" Jacob dramatically drug out her new found name not wanting to take a bath as Nic and Grace cried out a happy 'yay'! Jack on the other hand…

"What? You're not going to give me a bath? Where's the equal treatment in that?" He pouted before handing the very floury three year old girl to Sam.

"Maybe if you're lucky and clean this place up good!" She winked before walking out and into the closed door beside the stairs which just happened to be a bathroom where she washed her little girl up and got her ready for the day.

By the time she was done with Grace the boys were soon finished with the kitchen and she helped Nic get the shower started in the 'kids' bathroom upstairs since he was the least messy of them all while Jacob took the bathroom downstairs that Grace bathed in. Jack on the other hand went upstairs to his own bathroom that was connected to their bedroom. When he was finished and dressed for the day he went back down to find his children all sitting around the table eating breakfast, and Sam sitting at the head of the table with a happily eating Grace in her lap as she braided her daughter's long blonde curls just after she pulled half of her own long blonde strands up.

When they finished eating they put their dishes in the dishwasher and the children ran outside to play, Sam followed them sitting on the deck out back. A few minutes later jack followed and found Sam staring off into space while the children were playing around the pond. Slowly he made his way over to her and sat next to her, pulling her into his side as she smiled up at him brightly.

"Penny for your thoughts…" He mumbled kissing the top of her head holding her close as their fingers intertwined together.

"It's all the same…the moment I woke up this morning…I don't know how he did it. But it's exactly the same. Somehow Eighth really knew this was going to be my life…my future. The time I was taken by Eighth he tried the same thing Fifth did…but instead of using Pete like Fifth did, he used you. He tried to set up a fake world for me to believe with you. But that fake world started off exactly the same way this morning started off. Me waking up in your bed, walking out and seeing the pictures of the kids on the wall before coming down the stairs hearing you all laughing, and finding all of you in the kitchen in the same exact spots I did when I was with Eighth. But I fainted once Grace called my name and I was a lot more confused than I am now. Which I'm definitely not complaining about. It just doesn't make any sense…" She explained the entire thing to him and he finally understood.

"Well you have nothing to worry about, Fifth and Eighth are both gone now forever. The Replicators are practically extinct now along with all our other threats. I'd say we're doing just fine." He told her happily before giving her a brief kiss and smile before snuggling closer which pretty much seemed impossible at this point considering how close they already were…

"Everything is…perfect." She smiled up at him with her megawatt smile, blue eyes sparkling. The same blue eyes their son Nicolas received.

"Sureyoubetchya!" Now that made her giggle as she rolled her face into his chest to stifle the giggles before moving back and looking up at him once more…

"I love you Jack O'Neill." Her voice was very soft, delicate, and one hundred percent truthful behind her words…

"I love you too Sam." With that stated he kissed her more passionately this time once more before they sat together in silence watching their children run about looking at all the water bugs and insects in the pond with wonder. Everything really was perfect, for all of them…until they heard two big splashes come from the pond and there were two very wet boys trudging their way up to them as a very dry Grace ran to hide behind her parents while her brothers tormented her trying to get her wet.

"Uh I'll go get some towels…" Jack mumbled before releasing his grasp on Sam and swinging his little girl up onto his hip and walking into the house leaving Sam and the boys. Finally the boys made their way up to their mother who now moved to stand in the grass at the bottom of the stairs. Both looked up at her as if they were going to get punished but were shocked when they heard their mother laughing at the current situation. When suddenly she felt two very wet bodies taking her down into the grass for laughing at them, they all rolled around laughing until Jack came out with Grace at his side and a pile of towels in his arms clearing his throat.

"Never a dull moment with you crazy people." Jack had to open his mouth once more and immediately gained three glares from the three rolling on the ground before Sam whispered something to her boys who immediately took action and started chasing their father around the place and when he wasn't looking he suddenly found a bucket of pond water being dumped on him. And there before him stood a partially wet Sam and a dry Grace at her side both with Sam's megawatt smile on their faces. Then off he went chasing his children and wife for payback.

_'My family…'_ Jack thought with a huge smile on his face as he finally stopped to see his children chasing their mother. It was the greatest sight and feeling he had ever felt, he loved this and them. Nothing could get any better for them.

-x-x-x-

**AN: The final chapter that completes it all! Hope you enjoyed it all, I really appreciated and loved all the responses! Thanks to everyone that stuckk in there with me! Hope the ending was satisfying, I tend to fail on wrapping it all up sometimes!**


End file.
